Paul Gigs
Paul Gigs was the victim in Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy). Profile The founder and CEO of iPear, Paul had short graying-black hair and dark brown eyes. At the time of his death, he wore a maroon V-neck T-shirt with his initials, "P.G.", sewn in white on the right side. He was also seen holding an iPear tablet. Murder details Paul was found in his flagship iPear store poisoned and clutching a half-eaten pear in his hand. Martine was able to confirm that he was poisoned with the very pear he had in his hand. She pointed out that the killer used zeccotane, a fast-acting poison commonly used to kill raccoons by creating internal bleeding and causing the cerebrospinal fluid to congeal and expand, crushing the brain and bulging the eyeballs. On the outside of the pear, Martine found traces of a balm used by runners to prevent chafing. As the victim was famously "too busy" for exercise, it proved the killer was a runner. A syringe was later found inside a trash can. After analyzing it, Amir said that the syringe was used to inject the poison into the pear. He also found traces of a goopy substance that turned out to be goop from chia seeds soaked in water, which proved that the killer ate chia seeds. Relationship with suspects Paul had a son, iPear trainee Waldo Gigs, who considered himself lucky that his father didn’t look over his shoulder all the time despite Paul doing things wrong such as Waldo’s birthday. Paul and his company also had a rivalry with DreamLife, another technology company owned by CEO Rozetta Pierre, who had previously worked for Paul as an intern before he fired her for “leaking iPear secrets”. Paul was also despised by sociologist Eugene Goffman as he believed that iPear’s technology was brainwashing the citizens. Paul had also purchased lands in the Greens from the district’s landowner One-Tooth Sam, before the former went claiming that he had spruced up the Greens to make it better, which made Sam realize that Paul was a vulture, trying to strong-arm him out. Paul also treated his bodyguard Jon Benson like a circus animal by throwing a book in Jon’s face, claiming that Jon was a shield that absorbed bullets, not books. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Waldo. Admitting to the murder, Waldo said that after he had dropped out of college, his father had forced him to train for a job at iPear, stating that he needed to take over his legacy. Wanting the freedom to choose what he was to do in his life, Waldo had injected raccoon poison into a pear and left it in a fruit basket in the store for his father to eat. Judge Powell sentenced him to 15 years in prison. Trivia *Paul is based on the late founder of Apple Inc., Steve Jobs. *Paul's death at the hands of his son is one of the instances of domestic homicide in The Conspiracy. Case appearances *Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy) *Game Over (Case #18 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Lights Out (Case #50 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery Paul_Gigs_Body.png|Paul's body. WGigsArrested.png|Waldo Gigs, Paul's son and killer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims